Motor vehicles designed for off-road use include the Jeep® brand motor vehicle which may have a spare tire mounted to the back door of the vehicle. But the spare tire and wheel are heavy that this increases the weight on the door and may make it difficult to open the door. There is thus a need for an improved way to carry a spare tire without so much weight on the rear door of the vehicle.
Also, if the vehicle owner changes wheels or tires on the vehicle to use larger wheels and/or tires, it may be difficult or impossible to mount a matching spare tire on the vehicle door because the wheel mounting holes on the wheel may cause the tire to hit the back door before the wheel meets the mounting plate. There is thus a need for an improved way to mount a spare tire and wheels of various sizes to the back of a vehicle.
Further, the spare tire and wheel are heavy. A user may have difficulty physically removing the heavy wheel and tire from the door mount, and setting the wheel and spare tire on the ground. Dropping the wheel and tire from the height of the spare tire mount may cause injury or damage because the spare tire will bounce and may hit and damage the vehicle or other property or may hit and injure others. Likewise, mounting a tire (even if flat) on the standard mounting plate requires lifting the wheel and tire to the elevated plate and fitting bolts on the mounting plate through holes in the wheel—and that may be physically difficult—especially for larger wheels and tires. There is thus a need for an improved way to remove wheels and tires from the elevated spare tire mount on the back of the vehicle, and a further need for an improved way to mount spare wheels and tires on an elevated spare tire mount on the back of a vehicle.